The King of Kings
by Deeep Sea
Summary: They were sent by the gods to complete a mission. To vanquish the soul that has gone too far and opposed the gods and their laws. Tasked with the mission of aiding the light in the shadows. OCC Harry and twin name Aiden. Little brother BWL names Nicholas.
1. Prologue

This is my Harry Potter somewhat combined with fate/stay night. But it really isn't enough that I would call it a crossover. So this is basically an idea that I got one day and expanded on it. And if you happen to find something in this fic that is similar to any other fanfiction; then I'm sorry but it might just be my imagination. Of course your fanfiction could have just made a profound impact on me that I just had to honor you for it.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does but if you want you could imagine that I do. But hey that's your choice.

_'thoughts'_

"Talking"

-Different Language-

_~Ancient Sumerian~ _

The winds blew noisily throughout the grassy plains bordering the seas. Sitting upon the cliffs; looking out at the seas was a man with yellow spikey hair and bright red eyes. His ornate yellow armor standing out amongst the scenery. He sat there thinking as the sun began to set.

His body tensed, sensing that somebody was drawing near. When he turned his head to look at his visitor, he loosened his muscles. Looking as a man with messy short brown hair and eyes approached him. The man's worn leather armor moved noiselessly as he stood next to him. He reached out his hand, pausing to see if his blond hair friend would take it. The man sighed and reached up to grab it. As they silently stood up the blond hair man decided to ask the question he had been wanting to ask since he had saw him.

"What does he want now?" he asked. The brown haired man arced an eyebrow and gave the other man a small mischievous grin.

"I never said anything about him wanting us to do something Gilgamesh. After all I could just be missing your 'somewhat' witty remarks." said the man dramatically as the walked down the road towards the large palace.

Gilgamesh scoffed at that remark. "Yeah right Enkidu; if we didn't have to do something you would have just waited until I came back."

Enkidu nodded agreeing with Gilgamesh's observation. "True but this one is suppose to be the one that would let us out of this place," after pausing for a while, "for good."

Gilgamesh's eyes widen but he kept walking silently, mauling through his new piece of information.

"So do you know what this is going to be about Enkidu?"

"Nope!" Enkidu said happily.

Gilgamesh scowled but his eyes showed that he was amused at Enkidu's antics.

They walked silently the rest of the way silently, contemplating at how this could help them if it were true.

When they entered the palace, they entered the throne room and stood before a middle-aged man with glowing yellow hair. His body seemed to shine brightly with power.

"So what did you want us to do?" Gilgamesh asked.

The man looked down at them as though to figure out if they would be able to handle it. "For over half a million years you and Enkidu have stayed in this realm, the realm that is neither heaven or hell, have you thought about what you have done to avoid this?" The man inquired.

Both Gilgamesh and Enkidu scowled at the man, but their face soon grew quickly into neutrality. "Of course, we have stayed here nothing to do but to contemplate our actions and converse."

The man chuckled at the answer Gilgamesh gave him. "So what is your relationship with Gilgamesh then Enkidu?"

"We are brother all but of blood." answer Enkidu.

"I see, this should help then." the man said vaguely.

"What should it help?" Gilgamesh and Enkidu asked at the same time.

The man looked at them curiously before opening his mouth. "We, the gods have believed that both of you have stayed here long enough to repent for your sin of trying to achieve immortality. You and Enkidu should allowed go through re-carnation. But that was before something happened around half a century ago that drew our attention." the god paused as though thinking about what to say next. "The wizarding world today has bred a wizard that has dared to go against the gods. He may soon surpasses even exceed your treachery Gilgamesh." The god said stopping to catch his breath.

"Wait so what did he do exactly?" asked Enkidu.

"He has split his soul into 7 pieces." the god said solemnly.

Gilgamesh and Enkidu jaws dropped at that. That was horrible; going to the gods to get immortality and fail was one thing, but to actually fear death that much as to split your own soul your own was catastrophic.

"So what is our goal?" asked both of them in a clear voice knowing that something like this would never go unpunished.

"You are to be reborn into the family that the prophesied savior is to be born into. Of course, you will not go without help; after all the world today is a complex one. I will be giving you many gifts to compensate for everything we will expect you to do. It will make your goals easier. Your goal is to help the prophesied savior secretly at collecting the horcrux, which are objects that , Tom Marvolo Riddle, has used to contain pieces of his soul within them. We will be sending you the images and the coordinates of the items when you are ready." said the god.

Gilgamesh and Enkidu glanced at each other and nodded.

"We accept this task." They said at the same time.

The god gave them a small smile and nodded.

"The information you'll need will be slowly revealed to you. Try to do your best in that world so that you will have the influence that you will need. Money, popularity, power, influence, public support, knowledge... You will need to gain them all."

That was all Gilgamesh and Enkidu was able to remember when they blacked out only to wake up looking at a man with messy black hair and brown eyes.

Loved it? Hated it? Wish to rant on my grammar and punctuation? Please Review then.

Edit: I think I've finally figured out why the lines I put in there aren't working... And sorry if I take a while to update I lose my interest quickly and move onto different projects due to my Extremely short attention span.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. And putting up these disclaimers all of the time does gets boring.

_'thoughts'_

"Talking"

-Different Language-

_~Ancient Sumerian~ _

* * *

><p><p>

**June 21, 1977**

_In St. Mungos..._

A man with messy black hair and round glasses stood pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Sitting in the chairs were three wizards that sat there watching the man pace back and forth nervously obviously amused.

Come on James! Stop pacing at this rate you're going to put a hole in the carpet! exclaimed one of the men sitting down with a large grin on his face. After he said that one of them started chuckling and the other one was trying to hide his laughter by coughing.

"Come on Remus, Peter help me out here." snapped James irritably.

Remus let us a chuckle. "But its true James! Come on sit down, its not like your wife is going to give birth any faster by you pacing!" exclaimed Remus. Peter nodded rapidly at hearing Remus's remark.

James ran his hand through his hair nervously. He then gave his friends a small nervous grin. "That's true I guess." He then sat down. As soon as he sat down that a healer ran through the door.

"Who's the husband?"

James stood up quickly. "It's me! Is she alright?" He asked quickly.

The healer nodded. "Yes she is. Now if you could just follow me to where your wife is. Your friends can come too if they want."

James and the other quickly followed the healer.

They rushed in the room. Slamming the door open as they came in.

'_Ugg... Who's making that noise'_

"What did we get?" asked James happily.

'_Can somebody shut the idiot up!'_

The healers smiled at James antics.

"Congratulations! You got a pair of healthy twin boys!" exclaimed the healers as they passed the babies toward James and Lily who just woke up.

'_Wait what did you mean twin boys?' thought Gilgamesh and Enkidu at the same __time. _

"Look Lils! They look exactly the same!

Lily gave him a small smile. "They're identical twins James. What did you expect?"

'_Identical Twins! What the hell happened to us!' they both though at the same time. _

James rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. James then looked for his friends only to realize that they were waiting at the entrance. He then gestured for them to come over. They rushed over eager to see the new babies.

"Hey James! They look exactly like you except for the eyes! They have Lily's eyes." exclaimed Sirius when he saw the twins.

'_So thats suppose to be how we look like. Our 'dad' has messy black hair. What does color eyes does our 'mom' have Enkidu?'_

_Enkidu looked at her curiously. 'They're green Gilgamesh, deep green eyes. They kinda look like emeralds'_

"Aww... Look! They're looking at you." exclaimed Remus. He then tickled the baby James was holding in the stomach. The baby giggled.

'_Oi! You better not try what I think you're going to do! Oh god! He just tickled me!' whined Gilgamesh. _

_'Pfftt! Hahaha! I can't believed you got tickled!' _

As Remus was tickling the baby in James' arms; Peter noticed that the baby in Lily's arms was giggling too. "Hey Lily look! That ones laughing too!" exclaimed Peter loudly.

Lily looked down. "Wow Peter you're right!," said Lily. "It must a twin thing or something."

"So what are you guys gonna name them?" asked Sirius.

James look down then glanced at Lily. She nodded. James then looked down at the baby in his arms. He placed his hand above the baby's head.

"I Hereby Name You _Harry James Potter"_ when James finished saying that light came out of his hand and into the baby.

'_Harry James Potter... Its alright I guess...' _

James then passed Harry to Sirius and took Harry's twin from Lily. Once again placing his hand over the baby's head. "I Hereby Name You _Aiden Sirius Potter_"

'_HaHa I got a name I actually like. But we should use these names from now on, so that we wouldn't slip in front of other people.' _

_'I agree... 'Aiden''_

Hearing that Sirius's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Sirius are you crying?" asked Remus. Sirius took one of his hands off the baby two wipe the tears away.

"No you idiot! Can't you tell they're manly tears! Tears of Manliness!" exclaimed Sirius proudly!

'_He's going to be a fun one to be around!' _

As he was talking to Aiden; several people in the room was looking at him curiously.

"Sirius..."

"Yes, Remus...?"

"I think they're laughing at you... Quite loudly I might add." Remus pointed out.

Sirius grinned brightly. "They'll be amazing pranksters I tell you!"

James, Remus, and Peter all chuckle at this except for a young redhead who scowled. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU WILL NOT BE TEACHING THEM ANYTHING!" yelled Lily looking outraged but was betrayed by the amusement in her eyes.

Hearing that Sirius grinned widely. "Who said I was?" Sirius said wiggling is eyebrows, "You never said anything about James though..." Sirius said with a mocked thoughtful look. James who was grinning at the sight of his Lily yelling at Sirius suddenly paled. He then looked down at his wife slowly. Lily looked at him and said in an overly sweet voice, "James honey, You wouldn't be teaching them anything like that would you?" James paled considerably. He stood up and started to back away very slowly. "Of course I wouldn't, I would never do anything like that Lily-flower." James said quickly trying to diffuse this situation. Seeing that her husband was thoroughly warned she turned towards her friend and gave them the evil eye. All of them paled and nodded quickly at her unspoken question.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to go back so that I can take care of my mother." Peter quickly said.

The tension in the room was lifted.

"All righty then. Thanks for coming though Peter. We know you're busy and all." said James

Peter waved good bye and left. James glanced and his wife and saw that she had a question in her eyes. Sighing he looked toward his friends that were playing with Harry.

"Hey guys! Lily and I wanted to ask you two something." James paused and waited until he had both of their attention. "Would you two like to be the twins godfathers?"

As soon as James asked that question both Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and looked back at him. They grinned widely. "Of course!"

'_Now this is one interesting development isn't it' _

_'It really is... 'Harry'. But I'm not seeing the problem. I mean all look perfectly healthy to me.'_

_'They do, but you could see the haunting look in their eyes. There is something wrong... But I'm not sure about what we were sent for yet.'_

_Aiden shrugged. 'Lets just get a real childhood for once Harry. They did say that they would help us. And I'm pretty sure we'll be able to figure it out on our own.'_

_'… Our childhood were basically non-existent weren't they?'_

_'Harry... I never had a childhood... Remember? I was made by the gods into a 20 year old man...'_

_'Oh yea... forgot. Sorry.' _

_'Well now all we can do is wait...'_

**October 31, 1981**

That was the night Voldemort decided to attack Godric's Hallows in search of the Potter's youngest son, Nicholas Remus Potter. He had Peter, the Potter's secret keeper, tell him the location so he had simply waited until the Potters went out to one of their silly meetings.

As he walked down the deserted street he found himself laughing inside at the fact that the Potters had actually entrusted someone like Peter to be their secret keeper; but now it didn't matter now. All he had to do was kill the baby and he'll prove to Dumbledore that no snot-nosed brat could kill him. When he reached their house he had Peter wait outside. He then whipped out his wand and blasted the door open. He stepped through the doorway only to see Bathilda Bagshot standing up with her wand out, cautiously looking out towards the doorway. He quickly pointed his wand towards her.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The sickly green light headed towards her, giving her no time to think. She died with a surprise look on her face. '_Pity really, she was a good historian'_

Voldemort then headed upstairs and opened the door that Peter had told him was the nursery. He saw a crib where a baby with short straight red hair lied awake as though waiting for him. His green eyes looked at him curiously. He then pointed his wand towards the boy's head.

"_Avade Kedavra" _

The sickly green light headed towards the boy's forehead. As the green light neared him, a golden shield of light appeared in front of him. It then seemed to rebound of off the golden shield. Voldemort's eyes widened at the killing curse rebound towards him. He didn't even get to let out a scream before it hit him.

A large explosion rocked the house. Causing large parts of the room to fly outside. A black wraith then came out of Voldemort's body and it flew up into the night skies and disappeared.

Peter was standing outside of James and Lily's house waiting for the Dark Lord to finish killing Jame's youngest son. He was scared of of betraying his friends but he was even more scared of fighting against the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had so much power when compared to Dumbledore.

'_I hope the dark lord finishes soon' _ he thought as he waited nervously outside.

A couple minuted passed and Peter grew even more nervous then he knew was possible. He hoped the Dark Lord would hurry up because Dumbledore the rest of the Order of the Phoenix would be arriving soon due to the wards falling. But as he was looking around nervously, a large explosion occurred in the house. Looking wide eyed at the explosion that had just occurred; a large piece of rubble flew towards him, knocking him out.

He stayed like that until the Order of the Phoenix arrived.

James and Lily arrived at their house only to see a part of it's roof destroyed and their friend Peter unconscious in front of the door. James then realized what Peter had done and wanted curse him until he died. But when he whipped out his wand Dumbledore appeared and held him back.

"James, stay calm we have to figure out what happened to your children." Dumbledore said. He then stunned Peter and tied him him ropes.

"Come Lily, James."

When they opened the door they found Bathilda Bagshot's body motionless on the ground. Dumbledore knelt next to the body and felt her pulse. He looked at the Potters and shook his head. He stood up and headed up the stairs to the nursery. When he opened the door he saw a pair of robes on the floor in front of the crib along with a wand. When he drew closer he realized that it was Tom's wand. He stooped down to pick it up.

'_Prior Incantato' _

An small shadowy image of a redunto and two killing curses appeared from the tip of the wand.

"Interesting..." Dumbledore mumbled as he pocketed the wand. He went towards the crib only to see that Nicholas was still alive. He had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt upon his forehead. He leaned down to scoop Nicholas up into his arms. He then pointed his wand towards Nicholas' forehead and attempted to heal it. When it wouldn't heal he realized that this was what the prophecy had meant.

'_… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal...'_

Dumbledore then turned around and and looked towards Lily and James who was standing in the doorway waiting for him.

"He has survived the killing curse." He said holding the baby up, "He is the boy-who-lived!"

Standing in the hallway hiddent by the shadows were two young twin boys. They were listening to Dumbledore declare their little brother the boy-who-lived.

'_So that was what the prophecy had meant' thought Harry._

_'Does this mean we have to stop playing around now?' _

Harry sighed softly. '_Yes, but we just have to memorize the Potter library. It shouldn't take anymore time than a couple years.'_

_'Fine... Let's start tomorrow then. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish.'_

_'Well at least English is a lot easier then cuneiform.' thought Harry _

_'Yay for us.' thought Aiden sarcastically._

This chapter's name is partially... extremely influenced by the new Assassin's Creed game that's coming out soon. I can't wait! So in case some of you people haven't heard of it the new game is called Assassin's Creed: Revelations. But some of the reasons I haven't really updated is because I have a really short and when I say SHORT it really is bad. So I got bored of Harry Potter and started writing my new Naruto chapter then I got bored of that I started reading the new chapters of Fairy Tail. Then I started writing Fairy Tail fanfiction... I've finished this chapter a while ago but just got around to edit it after getting bored of writing about Fairy Tail... So just making sure you know what to blame when you don't see any updates. Just point you finger towards my attention span.


End file.
